


on my own

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxious Thoughts, Friends to Lovers, M/M, habitual isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they hadn't talked about any of it. but things had been building up to this moment, the one where josh cradled tyler's hand like he was made of glass and tyler did his best not to break under the pressure.or, tyler avoids vulnerability at all costs but josh is there to protect him.





	1. it's probably true that i want to be known

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in so long, but this week i've been particularly inspired to create. 
> 
> this was inspired by on my own by tessa violet. rated mature for a potential part 2.

he hadn't paid much attention to how long he'd been up on the roof of the apartment building, forearms braced on the ledge as he stared out at the last dots of light sinking beneath the horizon past the city skyline, but if tyler had to guess it had been at least an hour. he was supposed to be hanging out with josh tonight, was supposed to have showed up at his apartment- currently floors upon floors beneath his feet- about an hour ago. but he was tyler, and tyler made detours. 

tyler didn't like to socialize. he was a quiet person, and most frequently kept to himself. most people passed it off as shyness, the introverted air he carried around him in everyday life that sometimes even managed to crack through his confident persona onstage. tyler knew it was more than that, more dark and twisted and sad. and so did josh.

jijushwa: you ok up there?

tyler smiled.

ty: how'd you know

jijushwa: you're predictable. cmon i have popcorn and a fridge fulla red bull.

jijushwa: and i'm lonely

instead of responding, tyler shoved his phone into his pocket and turned, leaning his back against the brick ledge and staring at the stairway door he'd left ajar on the trip up. josh knew that tyler was not a sociable person, that his interpersonal connections were incredibly few and far in between, that he even had trouble opening up to his family most of the time, let alone to him. and for some reason, josh didn't care. 

heavy footsteps carried tyler down the staircase and to the sixth floor of the building, down the narrow hall to josh's place. the place itself was spacious and relaxed, with plenty of room to breathe. tyler liked it. 

he didn't even knock, just pushed the doorknob and it gave through. tyler rolled his eyes. "pretty big gamble leaving it open like that," he remarked as he shut- and locked- the door behind him, not quite meeting josh's gaze just yet. "you never know when a rabid fan or a serial killer could wander in."

"m'not scared," josh laughed, and tyler looked up.

josh was beautiful. tyler knew that. josh had the prettiest smile he'd ever seen, the kind that crinkled into a hundred laugh lines and reached his eyes in blinking brown slits, made his nose scrunch up and turned his cheeks red. he was soft all over, soft hands and arms and shoulders and neck and cheeks, but strong, holding him tightly when they hugged, like if he didn't tyler would fall apart in his arms. and maybe he would. his hair was softer, overbleached and overdyed strands that had been coated in hair masks and conditioner for years and years to keep it from giving up on him frequently slipped through tyler's fingers when josh needed to relax. 

as soon as tyler looked up at him, josh stepped forward into his space and offered up his arms. a question he'd been asking for years, that tyler answered every day.  _ is this okay? _ silent, eyes focused on tyler's expression as he shuffled closer to josh and accepted the hug. a silent, careful question. a trust tyler held close and cherished. 

josh was soft and warm and the gentlest hugger, holding him close and tight but not enough to suffocate him, just enough to feel. he smelled like soap and some musky cologne he rubbed on the back of his neck sometimes and blankets, and it always made tyler feel impossibly safe.

"you look tired," josh murmured into his shoulder, and tyler shrugged. "wanna watch a movie or something? you can sleep over if you want, i don't know if i want you driving back into town like this."

"gimme a red bull and i'll be good to go."

"if i give you a red bull, you'll never sleep."

at that tyler managed to step back a fraction and pout, but josh's smile was too bright and genuine for him to have any real chance at winning this one. 

"whatever, man," tyler relinquished. he wanted to ask where he'd sleep, if he would wear josh's pajamas, but he didn't. he trusted josh.

and that scared him sometimes.

there was a tinge of uncertainty blossoming in tyler's chest as josh wandered over to the couch and flopped into it, leaning over to grab a bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and rest it in his lap. tyler's feet managed to follow, but his mind was long gone. there were scenarios racing through his head now, ones where tyler misspoke or overstepped a boundary and josh asked him to leave, or where he kissed josh and josh hated it, or worse, where josh kissed him and tyler didn't know what to do-

"tyler." tyler froze in his sluggish tracks, staring down at josh from beside the couch. "are you sure you're okay?"

tyler shrugged. with a frown, josh patted the couch next to him, and as tyler seated himself in the space reached forward to set the popcorn back down and switch off the tv.

oh no. josh was  _ worried _ . 

"talk to me," josh murmured. his voice was smooth and soft, careful, treading softly as he faced tyler, but tyler's eyes were glued in his lap. "if something's bothering you, please tell me. if not, i'll back off."

tyler knew it would be so easy just to say, 'it's nothing,' and josh would retreat and they'd watch a movie or a show and laugh and have a good time. he knew josh would listen to him. he knew josh would believe him. it would be so easy to lie. but tyler was not a liar.

in the silence, josh reached over and grasped tyler's hand. the touch was simple, barely there, but their fingers laced together and his soft, warm, calloused in places but ever so gentle hand was cradling tyler's like it was the most delicate, treasured thing in the world. things had been building up to this moment. tyler wasn't stupid, either.

he remembered 2011 when they were loading up the van for the icthus festival and their hands brushed, and their eyes lingered a little too long in each others, and they sat a little too close in the backseat while michael drove his turn. 

he remembered 2013, when josh walked into his dressing room to borrow a towel after the show and tyler wrapped the cloth around his neck for him, soaking the sweat off his skin, their gazes firmly locked together, not stepping away even when josh rested his hands on tyler's shoulders and leaned a little closer, and when a flash of uncertainty shot up tyler's spine josh said thanks and stepped back.

he remembered 2014, when he was writing a song and josh interrupted by playing tyler's ukulele- or, the two chords he actually remembered- and tyler laughed so hard his sides hurt because josh was making up a song about tyler as he went, until the song became heartfelt and josh's voice got softer and the two chords got quieter and tyler wrote we don't believe what's on tv.

he remembered 2015, tweeting off the blurryface account something cryptic and devious in the heat of anxiety,

@tylerrjoseph: do you like it

@blurryface: @tylerrjoseph NO

and he remembered josh coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around tyler's torso, nuzzling his face into the crook of tyler's neck and whispering that the clique loved it, that he was so proud of tyler and them and all of their hard work they could finally reveal to the world, and it calmed tyler down, and that in turn terrified him.

he remembered 2016 when the grammy nominations were announced and josh bolted across the bus just to envelop tyler in a hug, spin him around a few times, and kiss the corner of his mouth- he probably aimed badly, went for his cheek but tyler turned at the last minute, there was no way josh could want to kiss him-

he remembered 2017 on the way back to his hotel after the grammy's, buzzed off a win and a few glasses of champagne, sitting in the backseat of a black escalade with josh, who grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket carelessly and kissed him full on the mouth.

they hadn't talked about any of it. but things had been building up to this moment, the one where josh cradled tyler's hand like he was made of glass and tyler did his best not to break under the pressure.

"tyler." his voice was so soft, soft and gentle and tyler felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes because of it. "i'm sorry if i've been... y'know, too affectionate lately." a tear fell. "i'm sorry, tyler. i didn't mean to overstep, i just... i don't know, it felt right, but if you didn't want any of it i- i understand."

tyler sucked in a deep breath through his nose. "you kissed me."

a beat. "yeah."

"twice."

"twice?"

tyler started to chew on his bottom lip. "almost twice. on the bus, you went for my cheek, i think-"

"i didn't go for your cheek."

another beat. "oh."

tyler felt josh squeeze his hand gently, felt him start to withdraw, and in a rush of terror he gripped josh's hand as tight as he could manage, eyes fluttering shut with the vain hope that josh would understand that he needed the gesture right now.

"i never meant to scare you," josh whispered.

tyler wanted to cry. there was a pressure in his chest that started to crawl up his throat at the sound of how worried josh was in that moment, and he really wanted to cry. "you don't scare me."

"... i don't?"

tyler shook his head. "what scares me is... is how much i trust you." josh opened his mouth to speak, but tyler kept talking. "i trust you more than anyone i've ever known. i've let you see parts of me that... that nobody has ever seen. that maybe nobody else will ever see. i've told you pretty much everything i've been through, i've told you the stuff my own family doesn't know, my  _ therapist _ doesn't know. i've been really honest with you because i trust you so much and i know... that you care so much, and i'm so scared because..."

josh didn't speak. he scooted over a fraction closer to tyler, grasped his other hand and held them both tightly, grounding tyler into josh's apartment, on the couch beside him. he could smell the popcorn, the hint of cologne, the fabric of the couch and josh's t-shirt. he could feel the warmth of josh's hands holding his.

"it's the same for me," tyler croaked out, and finally, finally, he opened his eyes and looked at josh. 

josh's eyebrows were closely knit together in a familiar look of worry that tyler cursed himself for causing, but it was his eyes that struck him. cloudy with tears, just like his own. and he cursed himself for scaring josh like this, with his own insecurities and fears. 

"the way you feel," tyler spoke slowly, eyes fixated on josh's, "about me. it's the same for me. about you."

for a moment, silence hung over them. it wasn't cold and desolate, but it wasn't exactly warm and reassuring either. and then josh cocked his head to the side in what looked like confusion, and tyler wondered if josh really hadn't guessed his feelings after all.

"are you sure?" josh asked. "do you know how i feel?"

tyler swallowed dryly. "i'd like to find out."

"well," josh murmured, a small, weary smile twitching at his lips that made tyler's heart skip several beats, drawing out the moment and gauging tyler's every reaction as he went. but when josh suddenly cast his eyes downward, tyler frowned, because of course josh didn't know.

"i never thought i'd get to a point where i'd be able to tell you," josh admitted softly, shaking his head a little with it. "so i really don't know... how to explain it."

tyler nodded.

"i love you," josh blurted out. "but it's more, y'know? it's... it's deeper than that. you're my best friend. you're the one i go to for comfort or advice or to just hang out or to live my dreams with. but you're also the one i think about when i can't sleep, or when i'm at lunch, or when i'm onstage, or when i'm anywhere in the world. you're the one i miss the most when i'm here in LA. you're the one i want to kiss every day, and hold every night, you're the one i want to play with my hair when i'm scared, you're...  _ tyler _ , and i love you."

there was still that nagging fear in the back of his mind, but tyler forced it back for josh's sake, focused on the vulnerable and terrified and stunningly beautiful boy next to him instead. tyler didn't respond to the confession, too overcome with fear and nervousness and happiness and excitement and  _ love _ , so much  _ love _ , to form words. instead he wiggled one hand free of josh's grasp and cupped the side of josh's face with it, took in the wide eyed and glossy look on josh's face, and leaned in to kiss him.

a burst of light seemed to shoot through tyler's entire body, but it was more than the buzz of champagne and pride from the night after the grammy's. josh's lips were soft and a little wet with spit from licking at them nervously, and still for a moment out of shock, but the second josh returned the kiss tyler was drowning in the sensation. they'd kissed before, but this was more. this was raw and electric and had taken too damn long for them to get around to. 

for once, tyler's mind wasn't caught up in itself, instead latching onto the way josh grasped his shirt and held him close, the softness of josh's bright yellow hair between his fingers, and eventually the pleasant weight of josh straddling his lap in order to press their chests together and breathe each other in. 

"i love you, too," tyler gasped out, reaching forward and grasping the back of josh's neck to haul him forward so that their foreheads rested together. "i love you so much. i have this whole time."

josh laughed softly, something breathless and somehow obscene. "i had no idea."

"i'm not good at affection, am i?"

at that, josh shook his head in agreement. for a moment they stayed still, chests heaving against each other, until tyler's eyes drooped shut and josh let out a series of quiet giggles. "tired?"

"maybe a little."

"knew it." josh rolled off of tyler's lap then, and though tyler made a noise of complaint he couldn't say he was complaining when josh yanked him up off the couch by the hand and led the way to his bedroom. "the guest room is open, but i'm taking you with me."

"perfectly fine by me."

josh stopped in the doorway, looking back at tyler with that look of tender reassurance again. tyler sighed. "you sure it's okay?"

tyler nodded. "i'd tell you if it wasn't."

josh hummed in the back of his throat as he guided tyler into his room, pausing inside to wrap his arms around tyler and nuzzle into his chest adorably. tyler kissed the top of his head and breathed him in and felt safe, safe and happy and so in love. god, he was so in love. 

"i know."


	2. i want a people that i can call home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut.

tyler only assumed he'd been dreaming of the night before, that he hadn't really confessed his- somehow mutual- feelings for josh, that they hadn't kissed, that josh hadn't invited him into bed with him to spend the night. he wholly expected to wake up in the guest room or, more likely, his lonely hotel bed.

so when instead tyler felt the weight of josh's colorful arm slung over his stomach as he blinked his eyes open into consciousness, he was rightly confused. and then it hit him.

he had confessed his mutual feelings for josh. they had kissed. they had spent the night together.

"hey, sleeping beauty," he heard josh mumble groggily beside him, and tyler couldn't help but laugh. "what?"

"all of this," tyler stated vaguely, then rolled onto his side to face josh- careful to keep josh's arm around him when he gestured his free hand widely- with a stupid, sleepy smile on his face. "thought i was dreaming."

instead of answering immediately, josh pushed tyler closer by slipping his hand to the small of tyler's back and pressed their lips firmly together, silencing any lingering disbelief that remained in the corners of tyler's mind altogether. "that was real, too," josh whispered.

tyler opened his mouth to speak again, but josh simply cut him off with another kiss, swallowing up his doubts and replacing them with body heat, battling tongues, and spit soaked lips in a matter of minutes. "dude, i've got morning breath-" tyler tried to intervene, but josh shook it off.

"i don't care," he grumbled, and in one swift movement rolled them over so he had tyler pinned to the bed, staring up at him in slack jawed wonder. "i want you, really bad."

well, hell if tyler could say no to _that_.

and he didn't. he reached up and tangled his fingers in josh's hair as he yanked josh down into another long kiss.

at first, when josh wiggled his hips in his lap tyler could've sworn it was an accident, but when it happened again and a tiny whine escaped josh's mouth for tyler to swallow, a white hot jolt of adrenaline rocketed through his nerves. josh was turned on from this. he was turned on from kissing tyler, he wanted this just as badly as tyler did, and god, that was _doing_ things to tyler.

experimentally, tyler rocked his hips upward, and the sound that spilled from josh's kiss-bruised lips was fucking pornographic, a breathy moan drawn out as his eyes fluttered open prettily at tyler. and tyler was gone, gone, _gone_.

it took them several more moments of frantic kissing to break away for air, and even so, their lips barely separated. "i've wanted you for so long," josh whispered reverently against tyler's mouth.

tyler distinctly felt another wave of heady arousal wash over his whole body. "i'm sorry i made you wait."

"wanna make it up to me?" josh teased, and very slowly grinded his ass down against tyler's tented crotch.

this man was going to be the _death_ of him.

throwing the mere idea of a verbal reply out the window, tyler instead rolled them  both over, settling between josh's legs as he spread them out and bracketed tyler's hips with his bent knees. "fuck yeah," tyler managed to growl out before diving down for another kiss.

josh was shirtless, but this wasn't exactly new territory for tyler. josh was very rarely _not_ shirtless, on stage and in every day life, but he hadn't had very many opportunities to appreciate all the exposed skin until right then, and he took the opportunity gratefully. he flashed a smirk when josh whined as he broke their kiss, and chuckled a little as it quickly morphed into a series of breathy sighs of contentment when tyler trailed his lips down the slope of his neck and to the ridge of his collarbone, scraping teeth here and there just to hear josh's breathing falter.

there was so much that tyler had been missing out on, the smooth feeling of josh's chest against his fingertips, the soft sound of josh's sighs and whimpers, the solid feel of josh's knees digging against his hips to hold him in place. it was a lot to take in, and resulted in tyler burying his face in josh's neck to absently suck a hickey there while he tried to take it all in.

josh had worn sweatpants to bed, but from the pronounced feel of his erection through the material and through tyler's thin boxer briefs he could tell that's _all_ he'd worn, and the mere thought of pulling them down made tyler dizzy with want. "can i take these off?" he murmured, fingers hooking around the waistband of josh's sweats.

"yeah," josh gasped, head tilting back further and digging into the pillow beneath it. " _c'mon_ , tyler."

tyler snickered and scaled down the bed, shifting josh's knees aside to give himself room as he started to tug- he'd called it, no underwear, he might've been salivating at this point. "you're needy." josh just nodded sharply, hips squirming against the bed as tyler tossed the sweats somewhere. "christ," tyler whispered to himself, and immediately clambered back up to claim josh's mouth again.

he felt josh's knees press into his sides as soon as their lips met again, and smiled. he smiled wider when he wrapped a loose hand around josh's cock, the barest touch, and josh's knees squeezed his hips painfully. "fuck," josh moaned into his mouth, fucking moaned, and tyler's heart stuttered a beat. "tyler, _please_."

tyler pulled back from the kiss, looking josh directly in the eyes as he thumbed slowly, painfully slowly, over the head of josh's dripping cock. "i want to fuck you."

a low cry escaped josh's throat, and tyler would've thought he'd done something horribly wrong if josh hadn't started babbling a split second later. "oh _fuck_ , tyler, _yeah,_ i want, i _-_ "

he cut josh off by stroking him once, dry and slow and probably a little bit uncomfortable, but josh moaned again anyway. "do you have... stuff?"

"drawer," josh choked out, nodding his head to the left. he whined again when tyler let go of his cock and crawled away, but tyler just snickered.

"be patient, baby."

josh pouted.

with a roll of his eyes, tyler scrambled over to josh's bedside table and fished around for a condom and lube. the bottle of lube was near empty, and he did his best not to think about what josh might have gotten up to while he was in ohio, by himself, or with-

a shake of his head. he turned to josh, who was staring him down with a ferocity that would've scared the shit out of him outside of the bedroom, but here and now sent shivers of desire down his spine.

"want you so bad," tyler mumbled, crawling back in between josh's legs with the bottle of lube, pressing a kiss to his knee. "you're so pretty, baby, gonna make you feel so good."

"please," josh whined. his legs spread further apart as tyler uncapped the bottle of lube, but tyler paused, looking back up at josh seriously.

"you're sure you want to?" tyler asked sincerely.

" _yes_ , tyler."

"and if you ever change your mind, just let me know and i'll-"

" _fuck me, tyler,_ " josh interrupted in a high pitched whine, fisting the sheets and wiggling his hips desperately. " _please_. i'm not gonna change my mind. i'm not gonna regret it. i want you so bad."

it was all the confirmation tyler needed, and he slicked up his fingers in lube immediately, scooting forward a little and kissing at josh's hips.

he tried his best to focus as josh whimpered and squirmed, but he hadn't even started and josh was already so responsive, which made focusing the slightest bit difficult. with a careful nip at josh's inner thigh, tyler rested the slick tip of his middle finger against josh's hole, eyes flickering up to meet josh's as he slowly, slowly pushed. immediately josh's head fell back onto the pillow, a loud sigh pushed out of his lips as he spread his legs wider. tyler pushed slowly, carefully until his knuckles met skin, and he stilled.

"still okay?" tyler whispered hoarsely.

josh jerked his head up and down quickly, hips bucking toward tyler's hand. "good, yeah. good. _more_."

the more josh begged, the less patience tyler found within himself, but he managed to pump his middle finger in and out of josh a few times, crooking it gently in search, before working in his index beside it and starting to scissor his fingers. tyler knew the moment he found josh's prostate, when his hips jolted off the bed and a squeak, an honest to god squeak, left josh's throat. he had to grind his own hips down on the bed to quell the electric rush of want that raced through his veins and straight to his straining erection.

another minute of pure torture passed before josh was bearing down on tyler's fingers as much as he could manage and spitting out a breathless string of, "i'm good, ty- tyler, i'm good, _fuck me_ ," yet when tyler withdrew his fingers he whined at the loss all the same.

tyler slid off the bed to tug his shirt off, and josh immediately shut up.

"ty," he whispered pleadingly, watching with wide, hungry eyes as tyler shimmied out of his boxers. " _fuck_. i want to suck you."

the sudden exclamation from josh knocked the wind from tyler, and he had to lean against the bed for a moment in order to collect himself. "jesus christ," tyler growled. "i would never last." but josh was on all fours, crawling toward him and kissing his lips lightly, and josh was sliding off the bed, and josh was on his knees and- " _oh_ , oh my god."

the wet heat of josh's mouth was nearly too much for tyler to handle this ridiculously aroused, but josh was looking up at him so eagerly, fisting what he couldn't take, licking around his cock and moaning like he was born to do it. tyler could hardly breathe, felt like he was choking, and he wasn't even the one sucking dick.

"baby, fuck, josh you're so good," he babbled, reaching one hand down to fist in josh's hair and tug lightly, earning another garbled moan that sent shockwaves of pleasure through his entire body. "so good, your fucking _mouth_ , i-"

in a split second josh was sitting back on his heels and, settling to jack tyler off slowly as he caught his breath. "yeah?"

"c'mere," tyler groaned, ducking down to grab josh by the arms and yank him up, immediately diving in to kiss him roughly. "you want me to fuck you, baby?"

josh jumped up and out of tyler's grasp, shimmying back onto the bed and spreading his legs wide. "fuck me," he whined, squirming around impatiently as tyler grabbed the condom packet and tore it open, immediately rolling it down his length with shaky hands. "fuck me, want you so bad, ty."

"yeah?" tyler's inhibitions had officially flown right out the window. josh's mouth, josh spread out and waiting for him, josh moaning and whimpering and calling his name, it was all too much. "you ready for me?" he asked once more, settling between josh's legs and lining up the tip of his cock with josh's hole, letting it brush the puckered and sensitive skin. the choked, gasping whine josh let out at the sensation was the definition of porn, and it nearly had tyler buckling over on top of him.

"please, i'm ready," josh begged hoarsely, chewing on his lip and arching his entire body up toward tyler. "c'mon, i need you so bad, i need you to fuck me, tyler, please fuck me _._ "

slowly, watching intently in a mix of carefulness and awe, tyler pushed just the very tip of his cock into josh. josh gasped loudly, hips bucking down toward the feeling, but tyler grabbed his hips and kept him still. "let me," tyler whispered firmly, a little surprised by his own dominance, but josh completely melted under the control, head flopping back against the pillows. he pushed in slowly, inch by inch, watching the expression of bliss bloom across josh's face, taking in every hitched breath, every high pitched whimper, until he was buried to the hilt, skin to skin.

immediately tyler lowered down onto his elbows over josh, lips brushing josh's softly. "how does that feel, baby boy?"

josh choked at the pet name. "so good, fuck, _fuck_ tyler, so good," he rambled, moving his legs to wrap tightly around tyler's waist. "fuck me, please fuck me."

without another word tyler pulled out to the tip, then drove back in with one smooth stroke, grunting at the friction. josh keened at the feeling, head tipping back as a long moan spilled from his swollen lips. "god, fuck, oh _god_ , _tyler_." he kept the pace slow, nothing but deep, languid strokes in and out, while he kissed and nipped at josh's exposed neck and whispered praises to him.

"so good, baby boy, you feel so good." josh whined, high pitched and pretty. "god, you love that, don't you? my baby boy?" his answer was a loud moan and the clenching feeling of josh's ass around his cock. just from a pet name.

tyler wasn't going to last long at _all_.

with that realization, tyler picked up the pace of his thrusts, reaching one hand down to push josh's thigh higher up, thrusting deeper, until- "fuck!" - josh's entire body arched off the bed, his voice shooting up several octaves, and tyler knew where to aim his thrusts. "oh my god, tyler, fuck, _right there right there_."

"i've got you," tyler grumbled lowly, fucking into josh as hard as he could without hurting him. "gonna make you come for me, yeah?"

something between a moan and a sob seemed to rip forth from josh's throat, and he started to nod furiously, twitching his hips down to meet tyler's thrusts. "please, harder, i need- _fuck-_ "

tyler silenced him with a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, speeding up his thrusts. he could feel his insides twisting up, clenching, he was so close. he moved his hand from josh's thigh and fisted his angry red and dripping cock instead. a near scream erupted from josh. "gonna come, gonna- _fuck fuck_ i'm gonna come, tyler, _oh my god_."

"c'mon baby boy," he whispered encouragingly, groaning against josh's mouth as he felt josh clench around him again. "come for me, i've got you."

it only took a few more thrusts for josh to turn his head and shriek into his pillow, spilling into tyler's hand and onto his own stomach. tyler didn't let up, fucking josh roughly through it, until he could only jut his hips forward weakly as his own orgasm wracked through him. they remained connected for minutes afterward, rocking together lazily, until josh complained of oversensitivity and tyler pulled out gently, rubbing at josh's side.

"you okay?" tyler asked, his voice hoarse. josh just nodded, a dopey smile on his face as tyler clambered out of bed- shakily, and he had to lean back on the bed a few times before walking to the bathroom- to throw out the condom and grab a wash cloth.

when he returned, josh was staring over at him curiously, and tyler tilted his head to the side. "what?"

josh shrugged, and remained silent as tyler climbed back into bed and started wiping the come off josh's stomach. "i love you," he finally piped up after a moment, and with a slow, beaming smile, tyler tossed the wash cloth and settled onto the bed next to him, immediately pulling josh into his arms and tucking his head into the crook of josh's neck.

"i love you, too," he whispered reverently. he couldn't see it, but he could tell from josh's soft giggle that he was smiling. "so much."


End file.
